First Day Of High School Again
by l3rutal
Summary: One shot/ Pre-Twilight. Edward is starting his Freshman year at Forks High... what Cullen craziness will occur?


**A/N: Just a little pre-Twilight one shot. Not my best. Enjoy anyway^^ **

* * *

I stepped into ournew home and was once again amazed by Esme's handiwork. Carlisle had bought this land a week ago, and we were already moving into whatby far, seemed like our most extravagant home yet.

There were six primordial cedars that shaded the area with their branches. The trees shadowed the front of the house, making the first story porch pointless. The house itself was painted a soft, faded white and was three stories tall. The first floor was one wide space, and the back wall was entirely replaced with glass, making the place look even larger. It had a spectacular view of the forest, and I could see a river winding its way between the trees. Esme had decided to stick to one apparent theme: white. The high beamed ceiling, the walls, and the carpets that covered the wooden floors were all white.

The giant staircase was the only thing that resembled our previous home in Forks.

The moment we left for Canada, the Quileutes made sure to burn our previous house.Having a stupid notion that if they burn our house we'd never come back. Now we were back, after living in numerous cities in Canada, and shortly living with the Denali Clan. Forks has not changed much at all.

"What do you think of the house?" Esme asked anxiously.

"I knew it would be beautiful!" Alice said excitedly as she ran in. I rolled my eyes at Alice.

'Show off,' I mouthed at her. Alice just smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.

After we were all done marveling at the house, I sat down in front of my new grand piano and played Esme's song for her. Halfway through the song she ran off to buy "food" for us.

_Got to keep up the charade, _she thought, closing the door.

* * *

After a long night of trying to ignore the rest of my family's... festivities, it was finally the first day of Forks high school-- again.

"Talk about eternal damnation," Emmet grumbled while I was driving us to school. My baby was the most conservative car we owned.

"Shut up! You only have 3 years to suffer, unlike Edward and I," Alice growled at him. I was surprised. Usually Alice loved school and found the humans fascinating.

I sighed. It was days like this that I wished I had died of the Spanish influenza.

* * *

"Hi Edward!" Jessica from my history class said.

_'OMFG Edward is so frickin' HOT!!!_' she thought. I winced as I saw some of her mental pictures of us. Most of them were of us naked.

I grimaced. _Stupid, horny teenage girls._

"Hey," I said giving her a small smile as I walked away. I knew I would regret that smile, but Esme had raised me to be polite.

_'He's got such an amazing voice -swoon- I wonder if he'd go out with me,'_ she thought. Another wave of X-rated fantasies filled my mind. I tried to tune out her thoughts and ridiculous flirting. The seat beside her was the only one available, so I sat next to her during Language Arts as well.

_Great. I have to suffer through both Language Arts and History with this one!_

_At least it's the last period until lunch._

_

* * *

_

I almost ran out of the room at vampire speed. Stanley definitely had a way with torture.

"Edward, any of the girls hot enough for you?" Emmet said. He enjoyed reminding that I was the only single one in our coven. As if I could forget, with their active sex lives.

"Maybe its not girls he's looking for." Rosalie jeered. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Alice. Alice was my only sister as far as I was concerned. Rosalie was more like the evil in-law.

"Ignore them," Alice said flatly. She was concentrating on the future, so I was pleasantly surprised that she was paying attention to me. She was usually too busy keeping an eye out for Jasper's future to back me up.

"Act normal, one of the kids is coming here." Alice said. She began playing with her food, and flicked a few of her peas at Emmett.

I groaned.

"Thirsty Edward?" Emmett joked. _Hilarious Emmett._

"Hey Edward" Jessica stammered. "Can I talk to you... alone?" _Dammit. This chic won't give up!_

"OH YEAH! Score!" Emmett yelled. I gave him an I-will-kill-you look while Jessica blushed scarlet. _Great Emmett! Now she thinks I'm interested._

"Sure" I said flashing her a smile as I got up. I knew what she was going to ask, and was painfully aware how close her throat was.

"Are you busy on Friday?" she asked. I knew I would have to be as nasty as possible, or she'd never give up. _Stupid, superficial humans_.

"No," I said.

_'Yes!_' she thought. "Um, do you want to see a movie with me on Friday?"

"Like a date?" I gave her a look that clearly said: _Are you kidding me?_

"Yeah" she blushed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sorry, I don't date" I said in the nastiest voice possible.

"Oh! So we can go with some of my friends..." she sounded hurt. That was good. She'll tell all her friends how rude I was and I wouldn't have to deal with human girls anymore.

"I don't think so."

I gave her a Rosalie worthy smirk and left her there, seriously offended, and ready to gossip about me. Good.

"Man, if you hate her that much, you could have at least accepted, and brought her to our house..." _'So we'd at least enjoy her blood'_ Emmet said and thought jokingly.

"Where do you get your cheesy jokes from? Laffy Taffy wrappers?" I retorted.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss a human..." Alice said randomly. By her tone I could tell that she was having a vision, but she was blocking me out of her mind. Jasper gave her a light punch and they both laughed.

"Mmmmm you kiss her, and then two seconds later, she's dead," Emmett replied, licking his lips as he imagined drinking the Stanley girl.

"Is that from experience?" I asked.

"No, but it's not possible," Rosalie replied in defense of Emmet.

"You never know..." replied Jasper thoughtfully. What the Hell were those two on about?! And why were they blocking me out?!

"Don't try french kissing though, because I'm pretty sure your venom would kill her," Alice added thoughtfully. As if I would even get romantic with a human!

"I wouldn't mind killing Jessica, she has the shallowest mind I have ever read-- except yours Rosie," I said, smirking at her reaction to 'Rosie'.

"Single jokes getting to you, Edward?" Emmet said, and then he laughed his big booming laugh. The whole cafeteria turned to look at him. So he laughed. Big whoop.

"We're going to be late," Alice said. We all got up and went to our respected classes.

* * *

_'Why didn't you take my advice, and ignore them?'_ she thought, as we went to our next class together.

I grinned and sat down. She rolled her eyes. _'Seriously though, no french kissing_,' she thought.

I gave her a confused look, and she just shook her head.

_Stupid know-it-all psychic._

* * *

**_Would you be nice enough to review? =D_**

_

* * *

_


End file.
